heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Survival
A game with Toothless100 as GameMaster and Pinguinus as Frank taking place in the WWZ expansion. GAME Please make your character and choose location. I am Frank! In Chicago! You are in a deserted street in Chicago. There is one road leading east, one leading west, and yours leads north. There is the sound of moaning zombies to the north and east, and the sound of an engine being started to the west. Which direction will you take? I'm going west. BTW, I have an M24 sniper rifle. Aren't you lucky :P You go west for a few minutes, and the sound of the engine gets louder. It sounds like it is just round the corner, but suddenly you are ambushed by zombies. They come from all four directions, so you can only shoot one at a time, and it will only take them two turns to reach you. That's not good. I'm just gonna turn north-west and run, hoping none of the zombies can grab me as I run by. North-west would take you right through a house window :P You dive through it, shattering the glass, but it is not barricaded, so it is doubtful anyone lives here. The first zombie has made it to the window, but only one can fit in at a time. You are now in a more defendable position. I fire at the first zombie, rolling a 6 and blowing it's head off. I reload quickly. A second zombie begins to clamber through the window. (BTW, don't forget Dawn Of The Dead). I roll a 2, killing it instantly. The third zombie is at the window. I roll a 6. The fourth zombie is at the window. I roll a 4, blasting that zombie's head clear off! I peak out the window, to see if there are any more out there. There are no more for now. But there is a distant moaning that is getter louder. The ceiling above your head creaks. I leave the house, and head west. You continue west, and come across a young man desperately trying to start the engine of his car. Five zombies are pounding on the windows and doors, though they have not seen you yet. If they were to see you, they would take three turns to reach you. I fire at the closest zombie, rolling a 4 and killing it. When the zombies come to me, I yell at the young man, telling him to run away and save himself. The man ignores you, instead finally starting up his car. The zombies are two turns away from you, but he drives straight through them all. Their various body parts are splattered all over the place. He gets out of the car and walks over to you. "Thanks. I don't think I could have done that if you hadn't distracted them." Attracted by the engine noise, and horde of zombies you attracted with you gunshots even earlier come round the corner. There are fifteen, just two turns away from you. There are another five coming from the other end of the road (also two turns away from you) and no intersections between you and them. There are several house, but most are boarded up. I jump on on top of the car, gesturing for the man to do the same. I then roll a 5, missing. The zombies can't get to me when I'm on top of the car. I can just sit up there and fire at will. Can I keep rolling until they're all dead? Can't they? Dammit. Yes, alright. You fire away until they're all dead. Another man, dressed in a smart suit (don't ask) comes out from a narrow gap between two houses. "You are clearly an efficient dispatcher of zombies," he says. "I have a quest for you, if you would care to help me." What's in it for me? Trust you to ask. "A reward." "Sorry pal, I need more than that. Money's no good, BTW. Neither is food: I can find my own food. Same with water. I've got a really good weapon. I have no need of transportation, or shelter. I'm doing just fine. I see no reason to do this. If you like, though, you can come travel with me." "If you don't want to try, then fine. Regardless of what you require, I'm sure you'd have liked the things you would have got. Anyway, if you won't take the quest, I'll go. I have no reason to travel with you. Goodbye." He walks off. I shrug, and ask the young man I just rescued if he wants to join me. "I'm heading for the country side," I say. The young man agrees to join you (he's called Bob). "Excellent. Let's be off now." I began to head west, with as much stealth as I can muster. You continue to head west. After a while, you see a house surrounded by about thirty zombies that are slowly forcing their way in. Human screams come from inside (there are no convenient cars for you to jump on and shoot them all :P) I don't suppose there are any signposts or billboards? If not, I'll just walk away, towards the west. If there was, what do you think/want it to say? I dont care about that. I just want a place to fire down from. :P There are none :P Problem is, the house under attack IS west :P Where do you wanna go instead? Fine. I'll go north. Zombies can't survive the col. I sneak north as well as I can. You have gone a while up a fairly narrow road, when you hear a moaning ahead of you. A zombie has smashed its way into the car and appears to be trying to grab something. I run forward, grab the zombie, and throw it off the road. I then fire at the zombie, rolling a 5 and missing. The zombie begins to stagger to its feet. The road you are on is a gently sloping hill, which you have been climbing up. While feeling around in the car, the zombie has released the handbrake. The car begins to move (:P). Roll a dice. If 5 or 6, you dodge the car. If not, you don't dodge the car (but you won't die. Promise). I roll a 5, dodging the car. I then fire my rifle at the zombie, rolling a 4 and killing it. I continue north. You continue north up the road. There are no more sounds of zombies nearby. After a while, you arrive at some unfinished roadworks. The hole is the width of the road, as well as two metres long and deep. Many zombies are slumped inside, but they appear to be dead. I walk around the hole. After walking around it, I continue going north. Northwest- according to the book World War Z, there was a safe zone in northwest Canada. You continue northwest. Other people are also going this way; you see a few walk past you, but they ignore you. You see more and more people as you continue, and soon you are part of a crowd. Unfortunately, it appears you are not quite into the safe zone; a horde of over 50 zombies appears ahead of you and descends upon the crowd. There are screams and moans, and many people are transformed before they can run. You have two turns until the zombies reach you. A few zombies are coming from behind, attracted by the screams. There are six of them, and they are four turns away. I shoot the closest zombie, rolling a 6. I then turn west, and run as quickly as I can. None of the zombies notice you running away'' (BTW, Bob was turned into a zombie). However, someone who was standing near to you before the attacks sees you run off, and follows, yelling at you to wait.''' Who is it? ''No-one you know. He's average size, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a slightly torn t-shirt and trousers. "What's your name and profession? Where are you going? Have you been bitten? Are you looking for somebody? What are your religious beliefs? Where do you live? Where have you been? What weapon do you possess?" The man looks baffled from your questions. "I'm called Michael. I'm going to the safe zone in Canada; I know a shortcut there with no zombies. I haven't been bitten; I'm not that stupid. I've got a P90 and a Taser." "A taser? Pretty useless. P90's good, though. Tell me about this "shortcut". I am distrustful." "I discovered the Taser was useless a while ago, so I started using my P90. The shortcut goes through some of the back alleys and dumps of the city. No-one lives there, and most of the entrances to the alleys are hidden anyway, so there are next to no zombies." We'll go your way. But you're walking in front of me at all times, got it? He agrees, and leads you to an entrance to the system. You climb over a large skip mostly concealing it, and begin to head north. After about ten minutes, he turns to face you. "This place may have no zombies," he begins, "but it also has no way out." He draws his P90 and points it at your chest. "Drop your gun, and put your hands up," he commands. His finger is on the trigger the whole time. I sigh, but then I do what I have to do. I kick the gun out of his hands, rolling a 2. I then catch the gun out of midair, rolling a 6. I then fire the weapon into his chest, rolling 6, 5, 6, 3, and 1, scoring two hits and doing 98 damage. He is dead now, and I loot his corpse. For starters, I steal his shoes (I'll be doing a lot of walking.) You could take the Taser. Other than that, he carries nothing of value (except $2). I'll take everything, including the Taser and the money. Now what do you do? You're utterly and completely lost (:P) and he chose to attempt to kill you at a junction with four possible exits. You have no idea which way you came. So, north, south, east or west? Is there a dumpster in this alley way? Not sure of the significance, but no. (:P) Is there a fire escape I can get onto? What sort of fire escape? One of those tall metal stairways? Yes. You can see the glint of something metal quite a way along the south path. It could be a fire escape. I head north, sneaking along. I haver my P90 at the ready. BTW, I have a Stealth of 4, so I can avoid any unobservant people along the way. Yes, you can. Unfortunately, an observant person is watching from a vantage point on top of a skip behind a wall. As you pass, he fires at you with a Taser, doing 10 damage and stunning you. He then raises an AA12 Shotgun, and points it straight at you. One hit will knock you unconscious, and you are stunned. Your only chance is to attempt to negotiate. "Wait! I can tell you where to find a lot of loot! If you kill me, the location of the goodies will be lost forever." He pauses, and walks towards you. The stun has worn off, and he pulls you to your feet. However, his gun is pointed right at the back of your head. "Lead me there." I kick backwards into his knee, hitting a major joint and probably breaking the bone. I swivel around, and grab that shotgun of his. He's on the ground at this point, so I fire into him (I'm probably close enough so that I don't have to roll a die. This is point blank range, after all.) Who are you calling immoral? :P If you like, you can take his Taser (you'll have two; maybe a useful bargaining chip) and/or his AA12 Shotgun. I'm taking both. And I'm not immoral; killing someone who's trying to kill you is not immoral. I continue onwards, north, with maximum stealth. You walk onwards for about ten minutes. Suddenly, a man holding a P90 jumps out in front of you. Another man armed with a P90 jumps out behind you. You cannot possibly kill both before they kill you. "Oi, you," one says to you. "We need your... assistance. See, we kinda dropped something quite a while back, but there are too many zombies that way. Of course, you'll get a reward for doing this - and you don't have a choice. We dropped it a couple of miles south. It's a bundle of weapons; bring them back to us, you can keep one. But in case you try and escape, we'll be accompanying you." Time for dual-wielding! In one hand, I hold a Taser. I roll a 6, stunning one of those guys and dealing 10 damage. At the same time, with the other hand, I fire my P90, rolling 2, 3, 3, 5, 6, dealing 96 damage and either killing him or making him unconscious. I walk over, put the AA12 Shotgun up to the man I stunned's head, and fire, killing him instantly. If the other guy is still alive, I kill him too. I then take their guns, loot their corpses for anything else I may find, and then head north. Now you'll never know what was in the weapons bundle :P So, now you have 3 P90s and 2 Tasers. Also, on one man, you find $9. You continue north, and come to a dead-end. I take the money, although I doubt I'll need it. Am I still in the city? Yes, you are. That's why there are brick walls on three sides of you (north, east and west) :P I look around. The buildings around here... are they private dwellings, or are they stores I could loot? Mostly run-down houses for the poor in this area of town. However, there may have been a couple of black market dealers around before the Apocalypse, that just might have left behind some goods or cash... Category:Games